


Falling Into Place

by Laura_Mayfair



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: bsg_epics, Multi, New Earth, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Mayfair/pseuds/Laura_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Adama, Saul Tigh, and Laura Roslin spend their first Winter Solstice on Earth 2.0.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Into Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



> Written for plaid_slytherin for bsg-epics holiday wishlist. Thanks to lanalucy and newnumbertwo for the quick beta. :)

One of the best things about Earth was the long days. Bill loved the way they lingered on and on, like lovers reluctant to part. After the stress and constant running, the never-ending struggles on _Galactica_ , the slowness was welcome -- although he still missed his ship. He supposed he always would.

He felt a hand against the small of his back and his thoughts scattered like wind-blown autumn leaves he suspected he’d never see again in this warm climate. He turned and smiled at his husband.

“We’re losing light,” said Saul.” Strong fingertips caressed their way up his back. Bill closed his eyes and leaned into the familiar touch.

“We have a while yet.” The sky was fading into a rich shade of burnt orange, turning the clouds pink.

“Sanding’s done. If that rain holds off, we can treat the wood tomorrow. Early.”

“Are you implying I’m a late riser?” asked Bill. He took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh scent from the planks of wood they’d finished laying. His nose picked up something else -- something faintly sweet, so light he wasn’t sure if he was imagining it. His stomach rumbled. “The nights have been a little longer than usual.”

Saul nodded and his lips curved slowly upwards into a lazy smile. “Who knew Laura was such a night owl?”

“It was a surprise to me, too,” said Bill. “Nice work today, by the way. We got a lot done.”

Saul surveyed the porch. “It’s a little rough. Not bad, I guess, given the tools we had available. Think she’ll like it?”

“Sure she will,” said Bill.

Saul reached for Bill’s hand. He ran his thumb over the knuckles for a moment before grasping it firmly in his. “Let’s go inside and rustle something up in the kitchen. I’m starving.”

* * *

 

The sweet fragrance Bill had smelled outside was much stronger inside the cabin. It conjured up memories of the Winter Solstices he’d celebrated on Tauron when he was a kid. Laura was standing on a chair, barefoot, hanging a garland of greenery with bright red flowers over the archway between the living room and kitchen.

“Is this straight?” she asked.

Bill was about to answer but Saul elbowed him in the ribs and replied instead.

“A little higher.”

Laura arched her body upward. “Now?”

“More,” said Bill, quickly catching on to the game. Laura’s extended posture made the cream colored dress she wore ride up in the back, affording them a very enticing view of her legs.

Saul winked at Bill. “A little more to the left.”

“The left? But – “ Laura whirled her head around and glowered at their matching grins. “You frakking bastards.”

She finished straightening the garland, ignoring any subsequent advice from either of them. She hopped up and down from her chair to check her handiwork several times until she was satisfied.  It was good to see her so spry, moving with such effortless ease.  Bill remembered those terrible days when she could barely raise her head. But those days were behind them now.

“That can’t be cookies I’m smelling, could it?” cooed Saul as he moved the chair back to the kitchen table for her once she was done.

“Maybe,” said Laura. She waved a hand in front of her face when he passed her. “You know I adore you both but -- whew -- you two need a shower.”

“Are you saying we smell?” Bill asked.

“Yes,” said Laura. “There’s a basket full of clean towels in the bedroom. I haven’t put them away yet.”

“All day slaving outside in the heat, only to be told we stink.” Saul shook his head. “Some appreciation.”

“Will you two just get out of the kitchen so I can finish getting everything ready? I’m trying to finish up dinner and if you keep distracting me, it’s going to be a disaster.”

“Let’s go, Saul,” said Bill, wrapping a sweaty arm around his shoulders. “We know when we’re not wanted.”

* * *

 

If Bill could have his way, they would have lingered in the shower longer but some things hadn’t changed since _Galactica._ Water still had to be conserved until the plumbing system was updated. At least they were making steady progress, especially now that Laura’s health was so much better. Bill loved working on the cabin with Saul. It made the place feel like it was part of them. A home. A real home.

Bill threw on fresh clothes, listening to Saul’s off-key humming from the adjoining bathroom. He was singing an old Tauron carol Bill used to sing -- a very long time ago. He marveled that Saul even remembered the thing. He could also hear Laura moving about in the kitchen, the clatter of silverware and the intermittent shifting of pots and pans. Comforting sounds.

“I can’t believe you still remember that song,” said Bill when Saul emerged from the bathroom with a towel draped around his waist.

Saul shrugged. “Can’t remember all the words.”

“Neither can I,” said Bill. “We’ll make up new ones.”

“Watching Laura putting that garland up made me think of -- remember the Winter Solstice we drank until the tree was straight?”

Of course Bill remembered. It was one of the few Solstices they’d been home. They’d botched it so badly he’d had to tell Carolanne the dog had knocked it over.

“That frakking tree never had a chance,” said Bill. We can fly starships and build cabins but we can’t get a tree to stand upright. Of course, I couldn’t get much right in those days.”

“All right, Bill,” said Saul, crossing his arms over his chest. “You gonna tell me what’s bothering you?”

“Nothing.”

Saul shook his head. “You’ve been pensive all day long. Well, more pensive than normal-pensive for you. What gives?”

“I’m happy,” said Bill.

Saul didn’t react. He just looked at Bill with the kind of neutral expression intended to glean further information. Bill knew the look only too well because he used it himself, only he wasn’t so sure he liked being the recipient of it at this particular moment.

Bill paced. “You and I don’t have to hide anymore. We’re not running from the Cylons. We’ve added Laura to our family. And she’s recovering more and more every day. We have a roof over our heads. And it’s all really good. I felt this way when….”

“When you first married Carolanne. And we won’t even count how many years ago that was.”

“You ever worry about frakking it all up all over again or just waiting for the other shoe to drop?”

“Of course I do,” said Saul.

“Sometimes I feel like I have to store up every good memory in case -- “

Saul leaned forward and gave Bill a hard kiss. “You’re not going to be able to keep up with the good memories Laura and I are going to give you and you don’t have to hoard them like a squirrel, Bill. Nobody’s going anywhere. You’re a delayed-reaction worrier, do you know that?”

“A what?”

“You hold it together during the storm and then when there’s a lull -- a calm -- it all starts to hit.”

“I do that?” asked Bill.

“The entire forty years I’ve known you. Yeah.”

Bill smiled, despite himself. “Wow, I sound like a real pain in the ass.”

Saul bumped his shoulder. “Pretty much. But I’ll keep you just the same.”

“Dinner’s ready,” called Laura from the kitchen.

“When the wife calls,” said Bill.

“We answer,” finished Saul with a cheeky grin. “Feel better?”

“Yeah. I can be a melancholy son-of-a-bitch but you love me anyway.”

“That about sums it up,” said Saul. “Can we go eat now?”

“Absolutely,” said Bill, heading into the kitchen. He gave Saul a quick once-over in his towel. “But you may want to put some clothes on or else you might get more than dinner.”

* * *

 

They spent their first Winter Solstice outside on the porch under a sky brilliant with stars. Laura put some netting up to keep the bugs away and spread blankets and pillows down for them to sit on. She lamented that she’d overcooked the rice but Bill honestly felt like he’d never had a meal he’d liked better. They stuffed themselves with the sugar cookies she’d made, washing them down with the last of Baltar’s wine. Who knew the man could make such a decent blend?  Bill got a kick out of watching Laura stubbornly fighting off sleep until her head finally flopped down onto Saul’s shoulder and she was out like a light.

“So much for our little night owl,” grinned Saul.

“Don’t count her out yet,” said Bill with a rueful sigh. “I’d save my strength if I were you. It’s probably just a power nap.”

 


End file.
